Igarashi Katsumi: the Psychic Hero
by NightEdge777
Summary: This is a story of a girl, Igarashi Katsumi. Will she be able to overcome the challenges life throws her way and become a hero? As the line between good and evil is blurred, stay tuned to see what havoc will be wreaked upon the once black and white world of heroes and villains. Just wanted to say that the story possibly gets more interesting later on.
1. A day in my life What fun

**So, when I first started this story, my plan was to have my character trail along with the crowd. Alas, boredom struck. I figured if it was boring for me, it is boring for all y'all. Now, as the chapters roll by, my character is hopefully developing into more of her own person with her own separate life. Having read a number of My Hero Academia stories myself, I am now creating the story that I wanted to read but never found. Thanks for reading!**

Igarashi Katsumi: origins

My whole life, I had always wanted to be a hero. Mostly because it sounded a lot more fun than most other jobs out there(you get paid to beat up bad people), but also because it makes a difference. For example, I wouldn't want to be an animal trainer. While cool, they don't really save lives.

It also helps that my dad is a pro hero. My mom, while she has a powerful quirk, already loved her job as a chef. I really admire what my dad does.

Pretty recently, I had sent in my application to ua, where my dad works. Coming up with my costume had been the hardest part. (I'm not very creative)

I recently got a notification that the testing would begin in a couple months, near the start of the school year.

I'm not quite sure what I am feeling about this whole going to hero school thing. Excitement, nervousness, confidence, all these emotions mixed together to create a blob of quivering jelly, namely, myself.

Brushing a lock of my silver hair behind my ear, I continued on with my morning jog.

With music playing in my ear, I was totally oblivious to the outside world.

Suddenly, I felt something invade my space.

Quickly looking around, I didn't see the culprit anywhere.

A sleazy looking teenager caught my interest from behind me.

He looked sketchy.

Ignoring him, I continued on with my run.

Thankfully, he stayed put.

Breathing a sigh of relief, I put him from my mind.

I ran a couple more blocks, then started to head back to my house.

Taking a shortcut, I went through a narrow alley way.

It happened too fast for my brain to process. One second I was on my merry way, the next I was pinned against a wall, unable to breath.

Revolting onion breath flooded my olfactory senses.

I stared into the disgusting face of a petty thief.

"Hey there darling. Care to help out a poor soul?" He leered.

It was the guy from earlier. He had his fingers around my throat, cutting off my air. Apparently he had a quirk that allowed him to elongate his fingers or something. He held out his other hand, obviously expecting me to put my valuables into it.

I smiled. "Poor soul is correct. I can smell your feet from here." In a blur, I extracted myself and disabled him, laying him out cold.

After letting the police know about it, I continued on my merry way.

My phone buzzed a few minutes later. It was my mom. "Hey mom! Wassup?"

"Hey Katsumi, how close are you to home? You're taking a while. Dad wanted to give you a couple combat tips before he left for work."

I grinned. Yes! Another rare sparring session.

"Sorry mom. I'll be there shortly. I got held up."

"Okay, sounds good honey. See you soon!"

I smiled to myself. I amuse myself so much.

Sprinting the rest of the way back, I passed by multiple people staring at a giant villain.

Normally I would stop and watch, but I've got more exciting things to do.

Ever since I had sent in my application, my dad had promised to give me a grueling training program over the summer to strengthen both my mind and body.

I was so looking forward to the last day of school! Then I could start training!

—

After our sparring session later that morning, I told him about my run in. He praised me for not using my quirk, and instead just using self defense.

He said that until I had my provisional license, it was the safest to not use my quirk.

Since I was homeschooled, I have had a lot more free time than regular public schoolers. I have used this free time to develop my gifts, so I believe they are more refined than most people my age. But that's probably just me having a large ego.

Since my dad is a teacher at ua, my homeschooling was more like regular school, with assignments and homework (everything was homework! The horror!) and speeches and the like, everything he would have his class do.

So I wasn't too worried about the school aspect of au.

But the part I am worried about is the acceptance rate. Only the best of the best get into au, so what if I don't get in? I would humiliate my dad!

So I resolved to train as hard as I could this coming summer. Don't want to disgrace the family name. Especially since my brother became a pro hero as well, taking after our dad.

He's somewhere overseas now, fighting crime.

I shudder to think that I would embarrass my family at all. They've done way too much for me.

The first of their sacrifices was homeschooling me. Because of my mental quirk, it was hard to concentrate at school. When I was younger, not so much now, I had an ongoing headache. I had so many visits to the nurse's office and sick days my parents were probably like, "oh, what the heck! She's home most of the day anyways!" So they decided to homeschool me.

Homeschooling has been so amazing. Especially because of my dads quirk, the super hearing, it has been so much more relaxing studying at home.

It will be interesting going to school again. I hope I don't die.

—/—


	2. Another day in my life What pun

I woke up the next day with a huge smile. Last day of school! This is the day when I get all my test results back and basically get to goof off.

And tomorrow I would begin training! Mwa ha ha ha ha!

After a quick jog and shower, I headed to the office.

My mom was already there, grading papers by the looks of it.

"How'd I do?" I inquired, leaning against the doorframe.

"Amazing, as always," she smiled, amused. "You complain all the time how you hate school and despise homework, yet you do really well."

I frowned. "Just because I don't like something doesn't mean I'm bad at it."

She moved a stack of papers over to me through the air. "Well, see for yourself. Now my job is done!" She danced a little happy jig, and bolted out of the room, a laptop and pencils trailing behind her.

Her quirk was telekinesis, same as me, but more powerful. She could lift humongous objects, but my mind isn't strong enough yet.

My dad can hear people's thoughts along with a great sensitivity to normal sounds.

I received almost exactly half of each of my parents' powers. So I got half telekinesis and half super hearing.

They both say that my quirks will become better and stronger than theirs, but I don't see that happening any time soon.

Relaxing on the couch, I flipped on the tv.

The only thing they were showing was yesterday's events. Apparently a sludge villain had taken a kid, who looked to be around my age, hostage.

After the kid almost set everything on fire and none of the hero's quirks were doing anything, All Might showed up and totally demolished the villain. And changed the weather. Now that was cool.

The blonde hostage kid looked like a punk, but that's just what I got over tv.

There was a green haired kid as well. He didn't do much that I could tell.

That whole thing must have happened right after I had gotten home. My dad had left a couple minutes after my arrival since he had gotten an urgent call. That must have been what the call had been about.

After flipping around, trying to find something different to watch, I gave up and headed outside.

My parents had set up an extensive training course. I loved going on it.

It was like a playground for adults.

A hour whizzed by unnoticed. Since I was on private property, I took the liberty of using my quirk.

I was able to make more efficient corners and propel myself higher doing it this way.

A loud noise interrupted my concentration.

Landing a back flip off a platform, I turned to see what it was.

Three boys were walking down the sidewalk in front of my house. I frowned. What could they have done to make such a loud sound?

Then I saw a bright flash of light, followed by another resounding crash.

Covering my sensitive ears, I grimaced. He better stop soon. I'm not sure my ears can take much more.

Focusing more on his companions, I gave a start. The one on his left looked like his fingers had grown twice it's normal length!

Taking a deep breath, I studied him more closely. His face shape was completely different than the guy who had attempted to mug me.

I'm not sure what I would have done if it was the same dude. Probably go over there and kick his butt again.

The ash(ha ha) blonde in the middle glared over at me. Apparently I had not been discreet in my analysis.

Not wanting to seem unfriendly or creepy, I gave a wave.

He totally blew me off. Wow. Thanks so much buddy, that made me feel so appreciated.

If this was going to be a regular occurrence I would have to go find some earplugs. And a boatload of patience.

That annoying incident blended into my day until it didn't bother me anymore. (Much)

My father had pity on me after I bugged him relentlessly and let me start training a day early.

He started it out with some grueling physical workouts. Running, lifting, pulling, pushing, basically anything one could think of to exert the body.

Then for the last half he handed it over to my mom, since she had the mental quirk.

My headache was so bad after that, I was certain my head would split open.

During the physical part of my training I would notice in the back of my mind the people walking down our street. It was mainly my neighbors and that blonde kid that had been on television. Since I was outside, I was able to notice these things. But when it was my mental quirk time, I was so out of it. I doubt I would be able to notice a bomb going off in front of me. (I haven't come to with singed hair yet, thankfully.)

Strangely enough, I had never noticed the blonde kid before. Which is weird, because I try to be observant. (Try, key word)

Unfortunately, he kept on doing his explosion thingy, which really wasn't fun for my ears.

One day I had had enough after a particularly loud one. After getting the go ahead from my dad, who was nearby(who was also suffering from the noise), I jogged over and intercepted him.

"Excuse me—" I started, forcing a civil smile onto my face.

"What do you want, extra?" He snarled, glaring at me, not bothering to stop. I noticed them how blood red his eyes were. Cool. Same color as his explosions. Kinda.

Well, that response of his was rude. I laughed, finding humor in that he thought he was the main attraction. "Thank you, I'll take that as a compliment. Extra extra, read all about it."

Now my smile was real. "I was wondering if you could perhaps tone down your quirk a tiny bit? For both I and my father both have sensitive hearing, and we would really appreciate it." For added persuasiveness I showed my elf-like ear.

He grunted, not looking pleased with my request.

Backing off, I concluded, "You totally don't have to if you don't want to. I'd just appreciate it. That was it! Thanks!"

I walked away from there as fast as I could, face warming. I had sounded like such an idiot!

My dad smiled at me, laughing silently. He had heard the entire thing. I had forgotten about that tiny detail. (Note to self: don't have embarrassing conversations in front of parental figures. They will never let you forget.)

"I'll take that as a compliment? Seriously?" He laughed some more. (Called it)

I rolled my eyes. "Daaad," I groaned. "Can we just forget that ever happened and get back to training?"

"I suppose," he chuckled.

While doing a set of sit-ups, I wondered out loud, "How do you deal with loud noises when you're out in the field?"

"Earplugs!" He pointed to his ear. "Almost never have them out."

I crinkled my nose. "Eew! That's disgusting! A corn plant probably has cleaner ears than you!"

"Oh come now. That was corny!" He rolled with it.

"Oh, so you're saying that you don't have any kernels of wisdom for me? My ears are peeled!" I laughed as I finished up my set of sit-ups.

He just shook his head at my incorrigible jokes.

"Quite sure. Come on, stand up." He pulled me to my feet.

"Take your stance," he ordered, settling into his own.

My heart racing, I adopted a cat stance, ready to move in any direction.

Faster than my eye could follow, he struck.

Blocking out of reflex, I barely managed to deflect his fist.

Taking a deep breath, I tried to deepen my concentration.

I could feel a headache starting to form. Ignoring the pressure, I formed my counterattack.

Gathering momentum, I spun in a tight circle, then flowed into a powerful kick.

He blocked it easily, looking as if he was ready to take a nap.

Frowning in frustration, I tried to focus even harder.

"—-right after she strikes again, I'll dodge her blow then follow it up with a sidekick and uppercut."

That was strange. Why was he telling me what he was going to do? Lousy battle strategy there, dad.

Confused, I asked, "Why are you telling me what you're going to do? Doesn't that kinda defeat the purpose?"

He raised an eyebrow. "I haven't said anything. What are you talking about?"

Now I'm really confused. Wait, if he didn't say anything, then does that mean I read his mind?

Since his quirk involves hearing others thoughts, does that mean I've inherited that? That would be amazing!

"Hey dad, can I test something?" I asked, relaxing my defenses.

Seemingly knowing what I was about to do, he acquiesced.

"Could you think something really loud?" That was one of the strangest things I've ever said before.

He smiled, excited. "If you're hearing what I think you're hearing, then this is amazing! I didn't start to realize this part of my quirk until I was much older than you!"

But his lips didn't move at all. Unless he's very skilled at ventriloquism, then I can hear people's thoughts! This would take some looking in to.

After that happened, we delved more into the hearing people's thoughts aspect of my quirk.

Over the next couple weeks, I noticed that I was becoming more sensitive to hearing other's thoughts. The key thing I was now working on was being able to tune everybody out.

Some people would think that knowing what other people are thinking is the best thing since the internet, but it's really not.

Everyone is thinking something, at least subconsciously, so I hear noisy chaos if I'm around multiple people.

And sometimes it's better to not know what people are thinking about you. Namely, teenage guys. 'Nuff said.

One day I was taking a stroll through a marketplace looking for a good place to stop for lunch after a long day of shopping. With my earbuds in and listening to some good music, I was in heaven. The weather was perfect. Warm, but with a slight breeze.

Closing my eyes for a second to absorb the perfectness of the moment, I was so happy.

I should have known it wouldn't last long.

A freezing sensation suddenly came over me.

Opening my eyes, I frowned a bit. So much for perfect weather.

The culprit seemed to be a young boy that was across the street from me.

His whole demeanor was frigid and cold.

I wonder what could have made him like that.

Using my telekinesis, I excited the air molecules around me, subsequently raising the temperature surrounding me.

Feeling accomplished and pleased with myself, I continued on my way.

After a delicious meal, I boarded a bus to head back home.

I got on late, so all the seats were taken. Bummer. And here I had thought I could take a nap. So much for that idea.

Whatever. I think I can wait a couple minutes until I get back to my house.

Grabbing onto a triangle dangling from the ceiling, I steadied myself for the ride.

A cold presence once again broke into my blissful almost-asleep state.

Cracking my eyelids open, I studied the last second boarder.

It was the same dude from before, with the white hair and cold demeanor.

He shifted slightly, and I drew a quick breath of surprise.

The other side of his head was red! Wow! I didn't know that was a thing!

He also had a cool scar.

He caught me staring. He looked at me for a second, then turned away.

Wow. That seems to be happening a lot recently. First with that blonde kid, and now him.

Is this what will happen with all the males I encounter? Perhaps I have something on my face...oh yeah. I do.

Along with inheriting my dad's super hearing and stuff, I also got his facial markings. My bro was lucky and was able to pass that unusual characteristic by.

On the left side of my face is a strange marking that looks like a three. The same black coloring rims my ear.

But it probably looks like I have a giant three tattooed on my face. Just the image I want to present.

Anyways, he had no right to judge.

His actually looked like a scar, not a birthmark. Lucky him.

Coming back into reality with a jolt, I realized that this was my stop.

Jolting out of my daydream, I sprinted for the door.

"Wait!" I yelled, scrambling over people's feet and belongings and appendages.

Just before the door closed I managed to jump out. Landing on the sidewalk in a heap, I took a deep breath and tried to still my racing heart. _Slow_ _down_ my racing heart, I should say. I don't want to die just yet.

Collecting my bags and my dignity, I stood up. _That would have been a long walk home if I had missed that stop_ , I mused.

After adjusting a bag, I started walking home.


	3. Fighting robots? What a bunch of scrap

The following ten months were brutal. Every night I fell asleep before I even hit my bed.

Getting up was the hardest part though. Having to climb out of my comfy bed with the grueling prospect of training was an ordeal.

My daily schedule looked like this:

Wake up(shocker!)

Morning run(because I can)

Shower(so I don't smell disgusting and I feel clean)

Breakfast(much needed energy!)

Train with dad(physical workout and combat)

Lunch(sustenance!)

Train with mom(mental)

Another run(to recuperate and regain mental awareness)

Supper(gotta get that fuel)

More training with dad(more mental)

Study(even more mental)

Sleep(zzz)

Repeat.

With a few snacks thrown in here and there.

With all that free time, I haven't had much time to hang out with friends. Whoops. Hopefully they'll understand.

All this training continued until I was able to hear people's thoughts from 50 feet away, and precisely move small objects wherever I wanted to, and at whatever speed.

Perhaps my hero weapon will be a gun. But I wouldn't want to plagiarize the pro hero Dead Shot.

Or perhaps I'll just carry around small projectiles with me wherever I go. I could be known as the 'Garbage Hero'. That has a polished ring to it. Not.

I probably won't be allowed a gun at school, so that takes care of that problem for now. Perhaps I could throw knives?

My real problem right now is Mister Killing Intent incarnate standing in front of me, blocking the bus' door. The explodey blonde hostage kid.

I am currently standing on the sidewalk, apprehensively staring at his back. From his thoughts that I couldn't help but overhear, I think that I might get punched in the gut if I approach him.

Well, this is the bus I need, and I don't feel like walking.

Gathering my courage(or stupidity, not sure which), I cautiously went over to the bus.

Poking him in the back, I boldly asked, "Could you move over a bit?"

As expected, he turned and gave me a death glare. But to my utter surprise, he actually shifted over a bit.

"Thanks!" I managed to squeeze by. Barely.

Amusingly, there was plenty of space on the other side.

That reminded me, ever since I had asked him to stop being so loud, he had. I don't remember any more explosions after that.

Finding a seat, I popped in my ever present earbuds. I really wasn't in the mood for hearing about how he was going to kill someone named 'Deku'.

Especially since today was the test day, I wanted to arrive there with my nerves intact.

The rest of the the trip passed in semi silence. Nothing is ever silent when you have super hearing.

The bus pulled up to its stop. Thankfully, I didn't have to go rushing out like I did a while ago.

I exited the bus with much more grace than that one time. (Which doesn't take much)

My suspicions were proven correct. The blonde dude was going to UA as well.

Well, at least I recognize someone.

Since we both had to go to the same spot, I decided to try and be friendly.

"My name is Igarashi Katsumi. I really appreciate that you don't use your quirk next to my house anymore. Thank you," I smiled, walking next to him.

He grunted. Apparently that was his favored form of communication. To each his own, I guess.

"Bakugo Katsuki. I'm going to be the number one hero." He said that with such seriousness, I almost laughed.

Thankfully, I was able to restrain myself. I doubt it would have ended well if I had. Just a wild guess.

"What made you want to be a hero?" I kept pace with his fast stride.

"None of your business," he grouched, frowning.

"Okaaay," I answered, unsure of how to reply to that. Usually that wasn't a sensitive question.

We walked in silence for the last couple yards.

"Well, I hope you make it!" I smiled and walked off.

That was stressful. I felt that if I said or did the wrong thing, he would blow up. Both literally and figuratively.

I headed into the massive building. Helpful signs directed me into a huge auditorium.

Taking my assigned seat, I waited for further instructions.

It looked like everybody was seated according to their school. Since I was homeschooled, I was surrounded on all sides by strangers. Fun.

Turning to the purple haired kid next to me, I asked him a few questions.

Ha gave me a suspicious look, but kept up his end of the conversation. Barely. It took a ton of coaxing to get information out him. It reminded me of trying to pull a cat's tooth. Not sure why, though. I've never pulled a cat's tooth.

As I was talking with him, I felt a strange probing around my mental defenses. Perhaps he had a mental quirk as well.

Then the lights clicked off. A tall figure with weird slicked back hair came into focus.

"HHHEEEEEEEYYYYY!" He screamed. Wincing, I formed a barrier with the air surrounding me, trying to muffle the screech.

So this was Present Mic. My dad had mentioned him a couple times. He had told me that if their quirks hadn't conflicted as much, they would probably get along.

After he told us where to go and what the rules were, I got out of there as fast as I could, eardrums still vibrating.

It was strange how the uptight kid called out another student in front of everyone. I did not approve. The other kid looked mortified. Besides, if we can't handle a little distraction, how can we be operating heroes? There are hundreds of distractions out in the world. Seriously, dude. Deal with it.

Nerves humming with excitement, I prepared for the test to come.


	4. Hearing problem? What did you say?

I headed over to my section. I was assigned to gate G.

In my workout clothes, I stretched out my muscles and formulated my battle plan.

I wasn't sure how far away I could be from a target for the judges to count it as my kill. The optimum plan would be for me to move myself as little as possible, but use my hearing to locate the robots and my telekinesis to take them out.

But the judges might not connect the two and give me any points.

Still thinking, I lined up at the gate with the other students.

Suddenly, the gates opened without warning. Sprinting through, I managed to make it through as the first person.

Utilizing my hearing, I headed for my first target.

Rounding a corner, I looked up and saw a gigantic robot lumbering towards me. Not seeing any openings, I decided to make some.

Wanting to make a good impression on the judges I knew were watching, I decided to be more splashy than I normally am.

Grabbing a good sized pole that had appeared because of the other student's destruction, I used it to vault myself up onto its shoulder.

When it tried to grab me, I impressed myself and evaded it with some fancy gymnastics.

Once I found a good spot, I took my pole and shoved it into the robot.

This dislodged a panel. I reached inside and tore some important looking wires loose.

"I hope you didn't need these!" I joked, then jumped off onto another.

I blazed through dozens of those metal contraptions.

I was able to use the wreckage of previous kills to create more wrecks. I used the rubble, wires, plates of scrap metal, whatever I could find.

I even helped out a couple other fellow testers by basically stealing their robots.

When the buzzer went off, I had a huge smile on my face.

Helping someone walk back to the gate, I struck up a conversation with them about their quirk.

Once at the gate, a grandma type lady came over to us.

"Here, eat these," she offered some gummies to us.

They made me feel as if I had regained all my energy! Cool!

I left the UA school grounds with a smile on my face. I felt like I had done pretty well.

The written part of the exam was easy, and I had scored a ton of points in the practical portion.

I walked down the street towards the bus station.

For once, I made it on without any embarrassing moments.

The blonde kid, Bakugo? Was already seated.

Still wary of getting my face melted off and ears exploded, I made sure there was adequate distance between us.

He had a creepy manic smile, and the scent of gunpowder lingered.

Seems like someone had a good time blowing up robots.

Not like I can judge. I had a pretty good time as well.

The bus ride passed quietly. Apparently his thirst for violence had been quenched.

After I got home, I talked my parents' ears off with all the details.

My dad kept on smiling at strange intervals, like when I told him about helping out another tester. Perhaps he was just being a proud dad, happy that he had trained me well.

—

The following week was slightly nerve wracking. While I was pretty confident that I had done well, and my dad's thoughts said I would get in, there still was doubt.

When the letter finally came, I was so fed up with the long wait period that I just tore it open without any ceremony.

There was a strange projector that tumbled out.

Just my luck. Present Mic screamed into my ears that I had passed. I had gotten one of the top scores, blah blah blah.

I confess, I didn't pay too much attention to the whole speel because my ears were threatening to quit.

I was so happy when that transmission ended. I literally sat there in my room for ten minutes straight just listening to the silence. It was glorious.

Once I recovered, I bounded downstairs to announce the news.

Dad gave me the I-told-you-so look, Mom gave me a giant hug with tears running down her face, the complete package.

That night, I lay awake, staring at my ceiling. It still hadn't quite sunk in yet. I had gotten into one of the most prestigious schools that have ever existed! The whole prospect still blew my mind.

That night was one of many that I lay awake, counting down the days till school started.

Excited for school, that's a first for me.

I'll see if it lives up to my expectations.


	5. First day of school? My teacher rules!

The morning of the first day, I forgot to set my alarm. Good job, self.

By the time I would be ready, I wouldn't be able to make it to my bus and get to school on time.

I was about to start running the whole way there when my dad stopped me with a smirk.

"You do realize that I work at UA?"

I felt very stupid after that.

As we sped along in his little sports car, he glanced at me. "This won't be a regular occurrence. I don't want this to be seen as special treatment by your classmates."

I shrugged. That was fine with me. Although, this was a pretty sweet ride.

He dropped me off at a discreet location so I could walk in.

Luckily, we got there at a decent time, so there wasn't a big rush.

Strolling into the massive academy, I easily found my classroom. (Being the daughter of a teacher here, I've been to the school grounds tons of times.)

Opening the humongous door to class 1a, I stepped inside.

Only a couple of people were seated, so I calculated the best desk. Taking into account any hallway, student, teacher, or ventilation noise, I picked the choice spot.

The last row, in a corner seat is where I claimed.

The kid with half and half hair gave me a sideways glance, then ignored me. He seemed pretty quiet, so that was positive. (Also, the other corner had a vent almost directly over it). I half heartedly hoped he didn't remember me from that one time I almost missed my stop on the bus. That was not one of my finer moments.

The other students filtered in, and I analyzed them discreetly.

They all seemed pretty competent and confident.

Except for a dude with messy green hair that totally embarrassed himself in front of everyone.

Well, he's in class 1-a, so it goes to show that appearances aren't everything.

The class clowns seemed to be mainly two guys; one with red hair, Kirishima? Kiroshima? Something with a K. The other jokester was a blonde dude that was a total flirt. He had a cool black lightning bolt in his hair though, I'll give him that. I have absolutely no recollection of his name. Whatever, no great loss.

After some ruckus with explosion guy and Mr. Uptight, the teacher made his way inside the classroom.

I'm not sure sure to call the way he arrived. Crawled? Hobbled? Slithered?

Anyways, he told us to get into the UA sports uniform.

At least we don't have to suffer through orientation. I'm liking this teacher already!

We conglomerated outside after everyone changed.

Apparently we were to do a quirk assessment test.

I've done the like at home with my dad, so this wasn't anything new for me. But the other students looked like they were going to die from happiness, from the looks on their faces.

Then Mr. Aizawa put them in their place. That was funny.

Testing occurred shortly thereafter.

I was able to do decently well, in my humble opinion.

I was able to go near the end, so I could see what everyone else's scores were.

Just so I didn't end up dead last, I would be fine.

But I don't want to reveal all my cards just yet.

For the short dash, I performed normally without any quirk. I did fairly well, definitely not as good as the physical heavy hitters.

I felt a little bad for the green haired dude, but he brought it upon himself by not preparing enough. I know that's not very nice, but I'm pretty competitive.

For the side to side, I was able to reduce the air molecules to improve resistance. My results weren't spectacular like the ball creep, though. Although a pervert, his quirk was pretty useful.

For the standing long jump, I was able to again decrease the air resistance and get better traction. Still nothing spectacular. If I had wanted to, I could have created platforms of solid air for me to hop along on, but since I wasn't dead last, I figured I'd be fine not revealing that much.

My parents had told me to only fill out the quirk registration form with my hearing quirk. Understanding the edge it gave me, I had obliged without hesitation.

For the ball throw, I managed to get 80 meters. That was decent for a normal human. But not for a quirked.

Oh well. At least I wasn't last.

I felt bad for the green haired dude until Aizawa revealed that he was just "giving us the proper motivation". Now I really think he's cool.

That was the most exciting part of the day. Unless you count the time the explodey kid was yelling at me. Real exciting.

I don't even know what his deal was. The conversation went something like this:

"Oy! Tattoo face!"

I had just come out of the women's locker room, done with changing. What creep would wait outside the locker room for me? Guess I'll find out. If it's that ball creep...

I turned. Nope. The person in question was a tall, good looking kid with ash blonde hair. It would've been better without the sneer etched across his angular face, but whatever.

I smiled at him, just glad it wasn't that ball kid. "Hey! Byakuya, right? You did really well with the quirk assessment!"

He growled. I could see sparks popping on his palms. Oops. I was even trying to be nice! Why do I even try?

"My name's Bakugo Katsuki, not Byakuya, you idiot."

I laughed, rubbing the back of my neck. "Sorry Bakugo, I just got mixed up. I used to know a guy named Byakuya, and the names sound pretty similar, if you ask me. So—"

"Shut up already!" He yelled, leaning in menacingly towards me.

I raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. If he was trying to intimidate me, it wasn't working.

"I was just wondering how the girl who almost matched my score in the entrance exam could drop to fifth to last so quickly," he pointed out, squinting at me, crimson eyes boring into my blue ones.

I laughed nervously, shifting a bit to look for an escape. "I just got lucky?" I tried. I didn't feel like admitting that I was hiding an entire quirk from the whole class.

Apparently that was the wrong answer. His whole body language changed from passively threatening to flaming bloody murderous intent.

That's it, I'm out of here. I don't plan to die on the first freaking day of school!

"You call getting second place 'luck"? Almost beating me 'luck'? Are you kidding me?" He started stomping towards me.

I frowned at his lack of self control while edging away discreetly. "Listen buddy, if you want to fight, I can oblige you once we're off of school grounds. But I'm afraid I won't on school grounds."

That seemed to take the wind out of his sails.

"Look, Bakugo, I shouldn't have said that, I actually was just kidding." I took a deep breath, trying to decide how much to reveal. "Umm, the reason I didn't do as good today is, uh, I wasn't feeling very good today."

Anger successfully cooled down, he now seemed skeptical.

"Because of the mental nature of my quirk, it takes a heavy toll of my energy resources. Yesterday was a very taxing day for me, so today is the recovery day. Or it would've been, if it hadn't been for school. It's something I've been working on." By this point I was just babbling, trying not to get myself killed.

Now he just seemed confused.

My explanation was partly true, except the severity I was implying.

"Tch. Whatever," he grumbled. Mumbling, he slouched off.

Whew. That was close. And also weird. Why would he care?

I rode the bus back to home almost asleep. All that running and stuff had really drained my energy.


	6. Hero training? More like costume party

The next day, I managed to make the bus on time. I noticed that a couple other kids my age were in the UA school uniform, with a couple minor differences.

Trying to be a nice person, I walked over to the closest one. "Hey, I attend UA as well! Whats your name?" The blonde boy looked up from his phone with a small smirk. "I am—" he abruptly cut off mid sentence. His smirk turned into a disgusted expression. "Oh. You're from _that_ class," he sneered, distancing himself.

I blinked in confusion. "Excuse me?"

He gave me a condescending look. "You're from class 1-A. Your class is full of arrogant bigheads and unskilled and untalented miscreants."

I smiled, covering up my shock at his rudeness. "I apologize on the behalf of whoever helped you form that opinion. Perhaps we can still be friends?" I gave him my most winning smile and clasped my hands behind my back.

His face turned a light pink and he scoffed and turned away.

Once at the school grounds, I strolled to my first class. It was nice how they scheduled it, normal school in the morning and hero training in the afternoon. That way, we would have something to look forward to.

Present Mic taught English, and thankfully his voice wasn't too ear bleeding loud.

In between the regular school and hero training, there was lunch in the cafeteria.

The food here was amazing, so I gladly partook. It looked like all other classes in UA merged at the cafeteria, which was nice. It seemed to boost camaraderie, even though students usually sat with their classmates.

Then came the fun part of the day that everybody was looking forward to. Hero training.

We were all seated in our classroom when All Might burst through the door, announcing himself in the process, which I thought was kinda dorky, but funny. All the others seemed enthralled by his presence, even Mr. Uptight and explosion boy. The reactions were ranged, from half and half boy's stoic face to green-haired kid's uncontainable hero worship.

After giving an almost motivational speech to us, he made lockers slide out from the walls. That was pretty nifty technology, if you ask me. I hadn't even realized there were lockers in the wall.

I had designed my costume with only function in mind. I had requested a flexible but sturdy material, all in black. What could go wrong?

Grabbing my outfit, I meandered along the edge of the crowd of excited girls headed to the dressing room.

After changing, I surveyed myself in a nearby mirror.

It was composed of leather-like material, but stretchy. Since my style of fighting involves so much movement, it is important for me to be able to move. The density served as armor against most objects, which will be nice.

The most important part of my outfit were the earpieces. They would allow me to either allow myself to hear normally or block out the majority of noise so I could only hear a fraction of what I usually do. This would allow me to up against villains that have loud quirks or just dealing with large crowds.

The outfit itself was more formfitting than I thought it would be, which was a downer, but I understood the mechanics of it. Loose clothing was a liability. You'd have to be either very confident or stupid to wear a cape.

The rest of the girls had some interesting and over the top costumes. While I knew that they did the best they could, the mere sight of the heeled boots made me wince.

As a group, we went to training grounds beta. The guys also looked pretty outlandish, like green-hair with his bunny costume, bakugo with his strange flashy outfit, and red-hair without a shirt, the list went on.

But everybody strode through the gate together like pros. At least they owned their strange getup.

All Might told us that we would be conducting indoor battles. After deciding us into teams, we got assigned into heroes and villains.

I honestly couldn't care less about being a hero or villain, aside from probably having more fun as a villain.

I was paired with Koda, the quiet dude. He seemed pretty cool.

All Might drew lots for the first fight. The lucky winners were green-hair and infinity-girl, and Mr. Uptight and explosion-face. This should be an interesting round.

The rest of us went to the viewing room up watch.

It was kind of fun to be able to watch a battle and discuss various strengths and weaknesses.

The fight began after five minutes. We could see that engine guy stayed behind to guard the missile and explosion guy went forging ahead to stop the heroes. Pretty okay strategy. Since the heroes were together, it made sense to operate like this. With such small corridors, it would be difficult to engage two on one.

Although, once explosion guy made contact with green-hair, it spiraled quickly out of control.

Unable to do anything, we were all forced to watch Bakugo lose control of himself.

It was disappointing for me, for I had had a pretty high opinion of him before this. Now, I could plainly see the rotten attitude that he possessed.

I could now see that green hair actually had some skills despite his bearing. It was actually quite impressive.

As we watched the fight from the viewing room, it was interesting to see the different strategies of each person.

While we couldn't hear what the other students were saying to each other, I was able to pick up the gist of what they were saying by lip-reading.

Some pretty personal stuff. I hadn't realized that they knew each other as kids.

I allowed myself to tune into the other students' thoughts for a second.

By default, All Might was included in the mix. His thoughts in particular were interesting; it was like he was sending mental encouragement to green hair. Favoritism, much?

Since I was standing in the back of the cluster of students, I was once again made aware of the weird costumes everyone chose.

I am surrounded by weird people. Well, at least it isn't boring.

My attention was drawn back to the monitors by a blur of movement.

It looked like the hero team split up!

Squinting at all the screens in the wall, I tried to discern why the hero team split up.

After a bunch of back and forth fighting that kept the rest of the students on the edge of their seats, in a rather dramatic climax, green hair unleashed his power and totally ruined that building.

On the screens in the viewing room we could see that the massive explosion had also given infinity girl some weaponry.

I smirked slightly at the destruction it caused.

Turns out, hero team won. While they were the most beat up, they did finish the mission. I guess that's all that matters in real life, apparently.

Then came the rest of us. After that performance, I was feeling a little nervous. But thankfully my match was not as crazy. Koda and I went out there, formed a plan, carried out the plan, and lost. The bright point of the whole episode was that All Might thought I was the MVP. Not really sure why, but I'll take it. Being a villian was actually kinda satisfying.

It was really fun watching everybody's matches. Every team had different strategies, and while some weren't the greatest, some had merit.

Although half and half's performance gave me a mild case of shock. He literally froze the entire building. At least we weren't against him. We would've done even worse than we already did.


	7. Darkness's prelude

The first week of school was jam packed with all sorts of new information. Somehow I and the rest of 1-A managed to adapt to our new schedule.

The homework was brutal. For my lazy soul, any kind of work was torture.

Laying my head upon the humongous book of English, I moaned in agony.

My mom, hearing the caterwauling emitting from my room, poked her head into my room.

"What's up?"

I shifted my bleary gaze to her. "School is hard."

She smiled, probably just happy that it's not her grading my papers. "Want something to cheer you up?"

I lifted my head, awareness leaking back into my eyes. "Food?"

"No, no food. There are some leftovers if you want a snack, but that's not what I was thinking."

Slightly disappointed that she hadn't been talking about food, I quirked my eyebrow.

"We were planning on telling you later, but I simply can't wait," her eyes lit up as she smiled. "Isamu is coming!"

I bolted upright. "What? Seriously? Isamu is coming? When? For how long? Why?"

She came in and sat on my bed. "Give me some time to answer! Goodness, katsumi! He's coming home for about a week. I think he said he wanted some time to relax with family."

I clapped my hands together, unable to contain my happiness. "Yay! I haven't seen him in such a long time!"

"He'll be in japan in three days."

After much celebration, I finally calmed down. Finishing off my homework, I bounded downstairs and got myself some food. Best of both worlds, right?

—

The days passed by in a flash as we all waiting for Isamu to come. I couldn't wait to see my big brother again! Every since he moved to America communications have been patchy at best. Because of the distance I feel as if we have grown apart. But now he was coming home for a bit! Perfect time to catch up.

—

The day finally arrived. I could hardly pay attention in school as the hours passed by.

Apparently Isamu wanted to check on the heroes here to get all the details settled. He probably just wanted to know if he could beat up any villains he ran into, and who the worst ones were here. At least some things don't change. With his quirk of mind influencing, he could take down almost every villain he came across in a heartbeat. Of course, there's always the possibility that their quirk negates his own.

We had offered to pick him up from the airport, but he said he wanted to do this on his own. Weirdo. He could have had a free ride but no.

My parents and I lounged around our house as we waited for him to drive up. The hours ticked by slowly.

After an abnormal amount of time, my parents have up and sent me to bed. After a futile plea to stay up, I left for my room, disappointed. Why wasn't he here yet? Did he get in an accident? Flight delayed?

I wonder if he remembered how to use his phone.

I drifted off into a light doze, startled awake by the front door opening.

I heard low voices speaking in hushed tones. Bolting awake, I sensed something was off. If Isamu has come home, they wouldn't be speaking like that. There would probably be much joy, celebration, and ruckus.

Creeping out of my room, I pressed myself against the wall. My parents and a foreign voice were talking at the door. While they were speaking quietly, my enhanced hearing could hear them plain as day.

Sliding down the wall in shock, tears streamed down my face as I quietly grieved.

Having heard enough, I stumbled back to my room. Mind awhirl with all these new facts, I lay awake, processing.

Apparently, on his way to the hero agency, Isamu had been attacked by the hero killer Stain and was presumed dead.


	8. A taste of darkness

The sun found me boarding a train away from the city. I was presently garbed in normal clothes, with a light bag over a shoulder. To a casual observer it would appear as if I were simply visiting relatives somewhere, but my sunglasses hid the unmistakable fire in my eyes.

Before I had left my house, I had covered up my birthmark with makeup. Since it was such a distinctive marking, I felt it would be best not to draw unnecessary attention. I also dyed my hair black with temporary dye. I had always wondered how I'd look with black hair.

The train slowed to a stop. Lifting my gaze up from my linked hands, I stood up and got off the train.

I wandered around the city, staking out the best locations. According to the research I had done last night, those locations would be the most likely.

Strolling casually into an store, I went into the bathroom and locked the stall. Opening up my backpack, I quickly got dressed.

I walked out, not looking much different. But to a closer observer, one might notice the conspicuous loops on my belt and the quality of my clothing. I had taken some of my training clothes and altered them slightly so I wouldn't look too much like myself. When I looked into the mirror, I hardly recognized myself.

Evening couldn't come soon enough.

After a long period of waiting, I stood up and stretched. Loosening up my muscles, I prepared myself for the oncoming fight.

Donning a mask, I slipped fully into my role. Going over my carefully detailed plan in my head, I stalked over to the first location.

Nothing.

On to the second.

Still nothing.

But the time I got to my fifth location, I was doubting that I did my research correctly. Perhaps being blinded by grief and hatred wasn't such a great thing.

But then the sixth. In the alley that I passed by earlier that day came the sounds of a fight.

Jogging over, I saw that a man in tattered clothing and one in an expensive looking costume were duking it out. Or rather, the man in tatters was totally dominating.

I hung back in the shadows, ears pricking against the cloth of my mask. Since my ears were so prominent, I had covered them as well. Only a thick black braid hung down my back.

Not feeling too compassionate at the moment, I watched stoically as the posh hero lost.

As the hero killer was distracted by dealing the finishing blow, I flicked a dagger at him.

Somehow he sensed my attack and dodged it. A faint crease in his shoulder opened up, leaking blood. Looks like he didn't dodge it completely.

He turned towards me, creepy grin splitting his face open. "Hello girly. What brings you here?"

I frowned beneath my mask. I detested that form of reference.

"Nothing much." I stared pointedly at him, hoping he got the jab. I could feel the hatred for the man who had killed my brother consume me. Tightening my grip on my blades, I sensed my bloodlust rising to unherolike levels. But the last thing on my mind was being nice.

He smiled, a grotesque sight. "Well then. Don't want to keep you waiting," he tended, then launched himself at me, blades extended.

Jumping away, I slashed out at his passing back. Somehow he managed to parry. He really was good. He'd have to be to take Isamu down. My brothers training regimen had been very similar to my own, and he had a few action packed years in America.

We traded blows for a bit, both feeling each out out. Then, faster than I thought he could move, he lashed out and sliced my arm. Since it was a shallow wound, I didn't care too much, but it irked me that he got past my guard. My parents had trained me better than this.

Retreating a few steps back, I waited pensively, trying hard to think up a plan. He grinned manically at me, then creepily lifted the blade that drew my blood up to his mouth and slowly licked the droplets of blood off. Repulsed, I frowned, then lifted my arm up to ready myself. Nothing happened. Glancing down, I strained my eyes to see what the heck was happening with my body.

"Wha—" I gasped out, at a loss. Stain smiled at me, walking dramatically towards me.

"Good luck moving, little hero wannabe. You're now paralyzed, thanks to my handy quirk."

I frowned, straining against the paralysis. "I never said I was a hero," I spat out at him. I figured it was best to distance myself from my school persona. When I am in this disguise, I am not a hero. Perhaps a vigilante? A villain?

He smiled, grin not reaching his eyes. "My apologies, little girl. You stopped me from killing that lousy excuse for a hero, so I just assumed..."

I actually couldn't hold back my urge to kill him, but I guess his way makes me sound like a nicer person.

He stopped in front of my still body, knife blade poised under my chin. "All you so called heroes are worthless. Always promoting yourselves, never benefiting humanity. The only reason your kind ever sticks up for somebody is if you get something out of it. All you heroes want is fame and fortune."

"That's very true," I agreed. "This society has corrupted the very definition of a hero. Instead of selfless people sacrificing themselves for the good of others, we have power-hungry people misusing the very essence of a hero." That much was obvious. While I kinda wanted to be te hero that was selfless and helped others out, that sounded like a lot of work. I suppose my real motivation for becoming a hero was because I didn't want to let my parents down. They really wanted me to get into UA. Darn fickle intentions. Some hero I am.

He threw his head back and laughed manically. "I know, girly! Finally someone who sees the world like I do! Maybe I won't kill you!"

My stall tactic was working, I could feel some sensation on my limbs once more. Now only to stall a bit more...

His gaze came back to me, sharpening upon my eyes. Pricking my throat with his blade, he opened his mouth, probably about to spout more monologue.

Too bad his speech never debuted. Flashing my hand up, I parried his blade away from my neck. Lifting my leg, I socked him in the gut.

We both stumbled back a few paces.

Lifting my daggers, I prepared myself. I had grossly underestimated this man. He had had me completely at his mercy. If he hadn't been such a talkative fellow, I would have been another of his victims.

He flew at me, scowl etched across his face. He was probably regretting his villain dialogue now. "That was a cheap shot, girly. Don't push your luck."

I leaped away from him, diving into a roll. Hurriedly taking out my earplugs, I immediately heard his strategy for defeating me.

At least now I could predict his moves. Whether or not I would be fast enough to counter them was a whole other matter.

Our blades clashed and struck, sending sparks out. Switching my grip halfway through a strike, I managed to scrape him a bit. Anger flashed in his eyes.

He struck out at me with renewed vigor, almost stabbing me clean through. Thankfully I managed to deflect it.

Our scuffle ranged all over the alleyway. Finally the moment came.

Flying at him with a roundhouse kick, I extended the hidden blade in my shoe. With an unexpected attack headed straight for him, he brought up both arms to block the deadly blade. All my momentum was focused on the kick, so I couldn't take advantage of his opening.

He grunted as a wickedly sharp blade pierced his lower back. Flinging me off him, he turned to see who had attacked him.

Taking advantage of his momentary distraction, I took my blades and threw them up at him. Taking out all the blades I could spare, I hurled them with deadly accuracy.

He easily evaded and deflected them. "You'll have to do better than that, girl—" his eyes widened slightly as he took in the sight of knives all dancing around him.

I smirked. He had fallen for it. Controlling all the blades with my mind, I danced them in and out, leaving tiny gashes in their wake. There were so many small blades that stain couldn't keep up and they slipped past his impressive defense.

He glared at me fiercely. "You—"

I smiled. "I'm surprised you're still standing. All those wounds add up, you know. Especially when I targeted your nerves and tendons."

He growled, leaping towards me. I merely flicked my wrist, and several blades impaled themselves into his sides. "I think I've found your new calling," I laughed without humor. "A pincushion."

If looks could kill, I would have been dead long ago. Retrieving my blades from him, I wiped his blood off their silver surfaces. I wrinkled my nose at the vivid imagery of him licking my blood. I thought vampires were supposed to be better looking.

"You know, if not for the fact that you took something precious of mine, we might have gotten along nicely." I informed him, half lidded eyes surveying his bloody form.

"What? Did I kill a buddy of yours?" He spat, hatred and anger evident in his eyes. I glared at him and tried to quell the rising bloodlust. While he had killed Isamu, I didn't want to kill him. That would make me the same as him. But he wasn't making it easy.

Ignoring him, I slipped my blades away, then walked semi-calmly over to the hero I guess I saved. He was unconscious, so I jabbed him in the side with my foot. I had remembered to retract my foot blade, thankfully.

When he failed to wake up, I leaned over, still keeping an eye on stain. I needed to know if he had seen and heard our fight. While I don't think I let anything important slip, I didn't want to regret anything.

Slapping him gently on the cheek with the back of my hand, I saw his eyelids flutter slightly. Progress.

Then his eyes opened astronomically wide, and he seized me around the throat and slammed me to the ground. Was not expecting that.

Head spinning, I saw lights flashing. Not a good sign. Struggling weakly again this absurdly strong grip, I could not comprehend the situation at all. I just freaking saved his life!

I dimly sensed him take a blade from my belt and press it to my throat. "So, you work with the hero killer huh? Trying to rid the world of all us heroes?"

I choked and gagged, trying to speak. He only pressed harder upon my throat. Flailing weakly against him, I could feel darkness closing in from lack of air. I tried to plead with him with my eyes, but he was callous to my attempts. Then, everything faded.


	9. A villain's life for me

The first thing I sensed upon regaining consciousness was smoke. Blearily opening my eyes, I stared up at a worn out ceiling. This wasn't my room. Where was I? I tried to remember the events leading up to my unconsciousness. All I remembered was fighting with stain, getting attacked by that hero dude, then nothing. Did the hero take me somewhere?

"I didn't know my ceiling was that interesting," a dry and sarcastic voice sounded to my left.

All energy drained, I mustered the energy to turn my head. What I saw was not expected. At all.

A man covered in burn scars was calmly eating ramen next to me. I blinked. "More interesting than you," I retorted out of habit.

Perhaps not the wisest thing to do, but, I never said I was wise.

He snorted, then returned to his meal. Groaning slightly, I sat up. My head was killing me. Or perhaps that was my tongue?

"Where am I?" I rubbed my head.

Not looking up from his food, he replied, "you're at my place. After that hero knocked you out, I came along and burnt him to a crisp. You're welcome, by the way."

I processed this new information slowly. So this dude was a villain. Not a very threatening one, if you ask me, but it could just be the ramen. Hard to take someone seriously when they're stuffing their face full of food.

"Are you with stain?" His coarse voice broke me out of my thoughts. Probably don't want to tell him that I'm a hero in training.

"No, stain works alone. We just happened upon each other."

"That hero must have had crazy skills with a blade. Stain wasn't looking so good. I was able to get him to a doctor, so he should be fine." He seemed to be testing me with his gaze.

"Good for him," I grunted, standing up. I immediately regretted it as my vision spun and I felt nauseous. Plopping back onto the bed, I waited for the world to stop spinning. I managed to pull off my surprise and disappointment as vertigo. It did help that I could barely stand already. Rubbing my scalp gently, I berated myself for not exacting my revenge sooner. If I hadn't been so cocky and left stain to go check on the hero, this wouldn't have happened.

He watched my struggle, looking entertained. Glaring at him, the heat had been taken out by the turmoil in my stomach.

"Feel free to stop laughing at my predicament any time," I growled at him, holding my head gently.

"Why's a kid like you even a villain? You don't look the type."

I frowned. Of course he had to go and remove my mask while I was out. So courteous.

"Mind your own business, patchwork." I griped, not feeling very friendly at the moment.

He smirked, finishing up his bowl. "Whatever. I don't actually care. Your stuff is over there," he motioned to the other side of the room. All my weapons were organized neatly, they even looked like they had been cleaned.

"Were you bored or something?" I squinted at the order and cleanliness of my things.

"You could say that," he stood up.

His change in height left me feeling dizzy. Hopefully I didn't get a serious concussion. That would suck.

"Hey, elf girl," he waved a hand in front of my face, startling me from my thoughts. I was about to chew him out for the stupid nickname when I remembered I had called him patchwork.

"You want some food? I've got extra."

Mood brightening considerably, I tried to conceal it. Blinking, I accepted. Hopefully he wouldn't get my hopes up only to be like, "oh, you want food? Well, sucks to be you!" I would be very disappointed.

To my surprise, he emerged from the room I presumed to be the kitchen with a steaming bowl of instant ramen.

Still suspicious, I took it from him warily. I took a bite and seemed it worthy. "Thank you."

He seemed to find humor in my paranoia. "It would be a waste of food to poison it, so eat up."

The food seemed to alleviate my headache, and it satisfied my stomach quite nicely.

He left shortly after, presumably to go do villainous deeds.

The villain's return stirred me from my slumber slightly. I sensed him come into the room, pause for a moment, then retreat to another room.

—

A breath of air skated across my face, rousing me from my slumber. Reacting instantly, I pushed the attacker away, giving myself some time to think about next moves.

Eyes focusing on a tall dark shape in front of me, I blinked. It was only the villain that took me in. He was standing in a relaxed stance a few feet from me, obviously amused.

"You know, there's better and less creepy ways to wake people up?" I grouched, getting down from my standing position on the bed.

At least I had a knife handy. He probably wouldn't be feeling so hospitable then.

"I just wanted to see how long it would take for you to react," he smirked, stuffing his hands into his coat pockets.

Frowning at him, I refused to take his bait.

He sighed. "My boss wants to meet you. You'll come with me after you get ready."

Oh great. At least I wouldn't have to pretend to be annoyed and scowly. That rude awakening had already accomplished that.

After a bit of grumbling, I got up and went to the bathroom, closing the door forcibly behind me. After applying the layer hiding my facial marking, I dubbed myself ready. I grabbed my stuff and we headed out. Slipping my mask over my face, I hoped that it would mask my bad breath. I hadn't thought of packing my toothbrush and paste into my bag.

I had brought my makeup bag along with me, so at least I was able to conceal the marking on my face. That brought up the question of why my rescuer/kidnapper wiped it off and took of my mask.

Glancing over at him as we walked, I noted that he didn't seem the type to care about menial things such as privacy. Sensing my gaze, he gave me a sideways smirk. Frowning slightly at him, I looked into his blue eyes, waiting for him to look away.

We strolled in silence for a bit. Then he led me to an alleyway. Looked promising.

Hanging back a bit, I fingered my weapons. Noticing my reactions he laughed. "Don't worry. This is just a roundavious point. We don't meet in an alleyway. That'd be classy."

He checked his watch, then smiled again. "Right on time."

I peeked over his shoulder, and there was no one there. Beginning to question his sanity, I slowly inched away.

"Unless there's an invisible person loitering about..."

Then a swirling void opening up on the darkness of the alley. "...oh."

Smirking again, he stepped into the portal. I stared at where he had just stood. Blinking, I froze for a second.

Curiously getting the better of me, I walked cautiously into the swirling void. Hopefully I wouldn't be as unlucky as a cat. But they have nine lives, so I suppose they can afford to be risky.

I popped out into a dimly lit bar. They were a few inhabitants milling about; the scarred fire man was chilling at a barstool, a man with a metal covering that looked like a bartender was wiping a glass clean, and a creepy looking dude with hands stuck all over him slouched at a barstool.

"I see why you thought an alley would be classy compared to this joint," I mocked, casting a look at fire man.

He chuckled, tossing a drink back. I did a double take. How did he get alcohol so quickly? It's literally been ten seconds!

"So you're the newbie," the hands guy sneered, scratching his neck.

I looked at him flatly, choosing not to retort.

"So why did you bring her here again, Dabi? She doesn't look like much," whined the hands guy. I assumed he was the boss, so I withheld my scathing insult.

"She has a powerful quirk and was associated with Stain. That's enough for me," Dabi the scarred man supplied.

I offhandedly wondered how he had figured that out. And if he had figured out that I was the one who had almost killed stain. Time would tell.

"Oh really," the boss leaned forward, scratching harder.

I fought the temptation to roll my eyes. "No, I just happen to be able to levitate this chair by sheer willpower," I smirked beneath my mask.

After a few more questions that I answered vaguely and sarcastically, he seemed to give up.

"Dabi, you deal with her. You're the one who found her," he waved a hand dismissively at me. A victorious smile tugged at my lips. Now if only I could be like this in everyday life, everything would be so much easier. No more trying to be nice, just saying what you want. Great way to make friends.

Dabi motioned to a stool, and I obliged. When the bartender offered a drink, I almost laughed. "No thanks," I waved it off. Dabi raised a brow. Every facial movement he made looked like it would hurt like heck, I absently wondered how he managed.

Closing my eyes, I focused on subduing the growing headache. There was so much noise surrounding me it was getting overwhelming. My handy earplugs weren't helping much either.

A man dressed in a red body suit and two swords hanging off his back barged into into the barroom. "Guys, the the hero not hero has escaped! He totally controlled my mind and made me undo his bindings! I only thought he could read minds, not control them!"

As he was frantically shouting and running about, contradicting himself every other sentence, everybody was in their own stage of action. The bartender partially dissolved into mist, dabi got a scary manic look on his face, and the boss dude scratched his neck harder and whined.

I simply sat, watching everyone with a small amount of amusement. In the back of my mind I wondered if they were holding a dangerous criminal and that I should be more worried, but seeing everybody's reaction was simply too hilarious.

Then next to the mist dude popped a tall, beat-up looking man. My eyes opened wider. That was quick.

"He must have forgotten about the tracker," monotones the mist man.

The boss man glared threateningly at the dude in red. Sucks to be him.

Dabi frowned and dragged the man back into the other room.

I squinted at the prisoners retreating back. He seemed familiar somehow. Perhaps one of the lesser known heroes?

He lifted his bruised face up and our eyes made contact. My heart skipped a beat. Mind whirling, I froze.

After a moment, I lunged to him, ripping him out of the Dabi's grip and slamming him to the ground. Knife to his throat, I held him down.

"What is the meaning of this?" Exclaimed the mist man, sounding miffed.

Now everybody's eyes were on us. Ignoring his question, I hissed, "What are you doing here?"

His bruised and beat up face contorted as he tried to recover from his shock. Indecipherable parts of speech emanated from his lips. Finally the dam broke. "What am I doing here? Who the heck are you?" He shouted, pressing against the blade.

"It is rude to answer someone's question with your own, Igarashi Isamu." I snarled, applying more force to his throat. A thin line of blood ran from the point of contact. "And you don't recognize me? I'm offended. You do not remember slaughtering a man by the name of Psych? Well, that man was my father, you scum," I snarled, leaning in closer to Isamu's startled face.

I was impressed I thought of that on the fly. If I had blurted out that he was my brother, things might have gotten a little hairy.

"Psych? You're his daughter? I—"

"You know him?" I heard the creepy boss man ask, sounding as if he'd just stolen candy from a baby.

A hand landed on my shoulder. Using my free hand, I held another knife menacingly next to the offending appendage. "Hands off, patchwork."

The slight weight lifted.

"You, new girl," whispered the boss man scratchily. I turned my head slightly. "You and Dabi will be in charge of interrogating this man. This connection will prove useful," he commanded.

I slowly got to my feet, hauling Isamu along with me harshly.

"Get a move on," bossman whined. I heard faint sounds of him scratching furiously at his neck.

All three of us relocated to the back room.

Shoving Isamu into the quirk restraining chair, I watched as Dabi secured the cuffs. The chair looked straight out of a torture scene.

Geez, I wonder why.

We proceeded to interrogate him. With his failed escape attempt Isamu's morale and resolve seemed to have dropped considerably. Dabi managed to coax some apparently juicy morsels of information out of Isamu.

"That's everything we wanted to know," he concluded, taking his flaming hand back from Isamu's face.

He stood up, rolling his shoulders. I heard many crackles and pops as his joints realigned.

I resolidified the air plugs into my ear canals. One wouldn't realize how annoying everyday sounds are until they're magnified tenfold.

We went back into the rowdy barroom. I slumped into a nearby chair. Dabi went over to the boss man and started talking. Tuning him out, I resting my head on my hands. Closing my eyes, I tried to relax.

The next time I opened my eyes, the barroom was dark and there was only the mist man and Dabi left.

Rubbing my temple, I winced at the killer migraine. The injury I had received from the hero dude sill throbbed.

Dabi looked up from his place at the bar where he had been talking to the mist man. Standing up, he meandered over to my table.

"Let's go," he ordered, leaning on the table.

I blinked blankly at him. Oh, right. Probably shouldn't sleep at the meeting place.

I slowly unfolded myself from the table, careful not to jostle my head too much.

I saw a flash of irritation pass through Dabi's eyes, then, before I could react, he grabbed my wrist. "You're too slow," he grumbled, stalking through the mist gate that the mist guy had conjured.

Too tired to resist, I stumbled along behind him.

I halfheartedly charted our path back to his house. Who knows, I might swing by his place for some instant ramen and amazing camaraderie sometime.

He pushed open his door and dragged me inside. Flopping onto the bed before he could protest, I was instantly asleep.


	10. An actual villian's life

A/N: Just for fun, here's Dabi's pov

I strolled down the street without a care in the world. Ignoring all the weird looks people were giving me, I passed by a dark alleyway. It was pretty dark out, the time when all the villains and thugs came out to play. Movement further down the inconspicuous alley drew my attention. Investigating, I went to see what was up. To my surprise, a gaudily dressed hero was strangling a darkly garbed person. I saw stain was lying incapacitated on the ground a few meters away from them.

Anger building within me, I felt my flames burst to life. Going to the despicable hero, I tore him off the asphyxiating person. A blade dropped out of his limp hand and clattered to the ground. Incinerating him without mercy, his ashes fell to the ground.

Looking down, I noticed that the victims form was that of a female. She didn't look like she was dying, so I stepped over her to go to stain. An iron grip latched onto my leg.

Suddenly face-first on the ground, I felt my quirk explode out of me in protest.

The alley was awash in blue flames as I burnt my opponent to a crisp. Confident that the threat was gone for my flames were hotter than a normal human could withstand, I pushed myself up to my knees.

Only to be slammed back to the ground. A knee dig painfully into my back as a blade tested against my jugular.

I froze in a split second of confusion. What just happened? She should be burnt into ashes by now.

The slight pressure in my throat suddenly disappeared. Hearing a body hit the ground behind me, I sat up.

"She's a feisty one, ain't she?" Stain rasped, looking to be in the verge of passing out from blood loss. "If not for a personal matter she would've made a great sidekick," he coughed out blood.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "What are you talking about?"

After a few seconds of silence I got up and sauntered over to stain. Poking him in the forehead, he didn't react. I snorted. He was out cold. His skill spoke measures for itself. He had thrown a knife accurately with this extent of injuries... my respect for the man increased a few notches.

Considering his words, I went back to the girl. I was slightly surprised to find that she was still alive. Stain had thrown his knife so it had impacted her with the handle.

I sighed. This late night walk had turned into such a hassle. "What a pain," I complained, throwing her over my shoulder. Stain apparently hadn't wanted her dead, so I would go along with his wishes for now. Setting her up against the wall near stain, I dialed up a doctor buddy. I waited for him to get here impatiently. Stain would need professional treatment to make a full recovery. While mostly stable now, I cauterized and bandaged the worst of his wounds.

Comparing the other two humans in the alleyway, I couldn't help but feel a little impressed by the girl's abilities.

At first, I had thought that the hero I cremated was the one to rough up stain, but stain's words and actions disproved that.

The doctor finally showed up and carted Stain off. While he had offered to take the girl as well, I didn't trust the thickness of my wallet that much.

Instead, I carried her limp form to my place. It wasn't too far of a walk. I'll see what her deal is when she comes too; whether I should kill her or not.

—

The girl hogged the bed, leaving me with the couch. She was still sleeping when I woke up, still out while I went about my business

It was about lunch time when she finally woke up. Her reaction was rather amusing, to tell the truth. Usually people are shocked or disgusted by my appearance, but she totally blew it off. That was the first thing that fell in her favor.

As the day wore on, she went farther and farther away from potentially dying. Whether she knew it or not was a mystery. Her snide comments and sense of humor also helped the matter. There weren't many people with a good sense of humor in the league of villains.

After I saw her use her quirk to levitate some knives to her, something clicked.

I took out my phone and sent a quick message to shigaraki. He would probably be interested in this new development. Not only did she defeat stain, but she possesses a powerful quirk. Apparently she thinks along the same line as stain too. Sounds like a done deal, in my opinion.

I left shortly after to go do villain stuff. (Which translates to grocery shopping)

When I came back, she was out like a light.

Sighing, I put away the food and crashed on the couch.

-/

The next day, I got up at my usual time and checked my phone. A new message popped up. Sure enough, shigaraki was interested.

I went to go wake her up. Leaning over her still form, an idea crossed my mind. Holding my face directly above hers, I wondered how long it would take for her to wake up. Not even a second passed when she bolted up and shoved me back. Impressed by her reflexes, I leaned back and smiled. It seemed that she was indeed worthy of joining the league. After fending off her pissed questions, I told her that my boss wanted to see her.

I offhandedly noticed the chairs and knives returning to their normal position on the floor as soon as she calmed down. She didn't seem aware of her actions, interestingly enough.

She looked calculatingly up at me, suspicion lurking in the depths of her blue eyes. I wondered yet again why she had turned to villainy.

She nodded, then went to the bathroom.

She emerged with mask and full gear on.

She seemed to want to keep her face hidden. Well, that's her problem, I don't care

—

After coming into that fiasco of an escape attempt, we proceeded to interrogate the man. The girl didn't do much except provide support. She did have a great glare game though.

Figuring that was as much as I'd get out of him, I got up to report to shigaraki. He seemed pleased with the results, for we had previously been able to coerce anything out of that guy.

I ended up having to drag the girl back for she was so exhausted. Apparently my instant ramen wasn't good enough. She lagged more and more as we walked. Glancing back, I saw that although she looked half asleep, she was casing out the surrounding area.

Once back at my place, she instantly claimed the bed. I sighed, but took my place on the couch. It smelled slightly of cigarettes, but it couldn't be helped.


	11. Wet am I doing?

I opened my eyes to the ceiling once again. Groaning, I rolled over onto my side. Once again, Dabi was eating his food. Dejavú striking, I sat up.

"What time is it?" I held my head gently.

"It's morning."

I took a look at his food. Ramen again. Not a very balanced diet he had.

He gestured towards a cooling bowl. I took it graciously. I really did appreciate him feeding and housing me. It really shifted my perspective on villians. At least some of them are decent.

It was ironic; the same man who incinerated a man without a second thought also looked after a teenaged girl. What a strange world.

"You sure sleep a lot," he commented, slurping up the remains of his ramen. I deigned to not answer and simply replenish my energy source.

He didn't seem offended by my ignoring him for some reason. "Shigaraki called another meeting today. After you finish eating we'll head over there."

I grunted, not stopping my meal.

We went to the same alleyway. Same as yesterday, we went through the portal that appeared.

We walked into a rowdy room.

"I say we kill him!" Exclaimed one villain.

"I want his blood!" Squealed a sadistic looking girl, waving her feet in the air.

I blinked, taking it all in. Thanks to my ears I could hear every opinion voiced.

"Everybody shut up!" Yelled shigaraki, scratching his neck furiously.

Everybody surprisingly quieted. They must really fear him.

"Here's the plan: we will kill him then dump him in a river. He'll wash up sometime, and stain already took the credit for his death. Got it?" Instructed shigaraki, scratching his neck still.

Everybody affirmed their hearing in different ways.

Shigaraki tilted his head in our direction. "You, new girl."

I looked over at him.

"Think of this as your first mission. Dabi will accompany you. Kurogiri will warp you to the river."

We all nodded. While I wondered why the bossman was having me do so much out of the gate, I was grateful for the opportunity. It would have been a pain if I hadn't been assigned to kill Isamu.

Dabi went and grabbed Isamu, and all three of us stepped through the warp gate. Isamu had a portable version of the quirk inhibitor cuffs on. I assumed that the plan was to take them off after his death.

Fingering my blades, I followed the two of them to the bridge's railing. Dabi turned around, dragging Isamu along with him. He then slammed Isamu's spine into the railing.

"He's all y—" Dabi caught Isamu's elbow to the solar plexus. Stunned, his grip on Isamu loosened. Taking advantage of the momentary lapse in control, Isamu tore out of Dabi's grip, then turned and went for the throat. Lunging towards them, I intercepted his hand. Isamu turned his gaze to me and used my momentum to flip me up and over the railing.

Unfortunately for him, I was still holding on. We both plummeted towards the waters below.

We separated mid fall, each hitting the water on our own. The icy currents swept us downstream.

Going with the flow, I slowly edged my way over to the bank. Appendages slowly numbing, I fought for control over my weakening body.

The cold took over, rendering me unable to think or concentrate. Only my instincts guided me. Catching hold of an outcropping, my arms nearly tore out of their sockets from the force.

Hauling myself out of the strong waters, I lay there, gasping for breath like a fish out of water.

Once sensation started returning, I slowly crawled away from the river.

My mask and concealer had long since washed away, stripped away by the force of the current. Only a few of my knives miraculously remained, wedged tight in my holsters.

My soaked wallet remained, for I kept it in a hidden zippered pocket.

I lay on the bank smiling like an idiot for a good five minutes. I was elated my foolhardy plan had worked. While I had started out on the path of revenge, my brother had come back from the dead.

While the whole situation seemed a bit too good to be true, I didn't want to look a gift horse in the mouth. I could worry about the details later, when I wasn't so wet.

Feeling like a drowned rat, I made my way back home. I stopped by a thrift store to change my clothes. I chose garments that resembled what I wore when I left, so there wouldn't be suspicion. I also bought some shampoo and washed my hair dye out. While my hair would be a few shades darker then it's normal light silver, I figured I could wear my hair in different styles, and that would take focus off that.

I boarded the subway that ran near my house. Slumping into a seat I closed my eyes, relaxing slightly. It had been a stressful few days.

Displaced air next to me alerted my senses. Glancing up, I saw a head that possessed both red and white hair.

Blinking, I met todoroki's heterochromic eyes. "What are you doing here?" I raised an eyebrow in question.

He squinted at me in disbelief. "You're the one who sat next to me."

I blinked at him for a second. "Oh. Sorry?" I looked around for a different seat. But, unfortunately for him there were none close by. Not feeling like exerting the energy to move, I shrugged. "You'll be fine. My stop is in a couple minutes."

That awkwardness taken care of, we both sat in silence for the rest of the trip. Drifting in and out of consciousness, I blearily told him to wake me at my station.

A slight jostle wakened me. Jerking slightly, I came to my senses and thanked him, yawning. Walking home, I hoped my parents hadn't been too worried.

Knocking on the door, I waited for someone to answer.

When my mother came to the door, stress evident on her face, I couldn't help but be guilt ridden.

"Hey, mom. Sorry I left all of a sudden. I just wanted some time to think things over," I blurted out. On the ride home in between dreams, I had been rehearsing what to say when I got back. I had two different approaches depending on who opened the door.

"Kat!" She exclaimed, throwing herself at me in a hug. Catching her, I stumbled back a bit.

"It'll be okay, it'll be okay," she murmured, head buried in my shoulder.

I smiled through unbidden tears. It would be more okay than she knew.

Gently pushing her off me, I guided us inside the house where we could have more privacy.

My dad rounded the corner at all the commotion. "Wha—" then he saw me and we all participated in a group hug. I couldn't help but feel bad about my actions. I had left right after they learned that they lost Isamu. Instead of losing one child, they lost two.

After we all settled down, I told them my cover story. I cleared my thoughts and filled my mind with only my story so that I almost believed myself.

I told them that I had first walked around town, then sat by the river. Knowing that they would double check my story, the trusting parents that they are, I didn't lie and say that I stayed at a friends house.

I simply said that I found an abandoned shelter and camped out there. Knowing me and my crazy shenanigans, they would probably believe that.

After that part came the instance when I finally collected myself and headed back home, but slowly. I took the overnight and slept. Then took a few detours and went home.

After berating me for not telling me anything, they relented and forgave me, understanding that I coped best by myself.

I was seriously surprised that I didn't get grounded.

Shifting in my seat, I smiled bashfully.

"Do you guys have any leftovers? I didn't eat much."

Two bowls of ramen doesn't really cut it for what I had been doing.

They practically heaped food upon me. This only made me feel even worse about not telling them.

We all headed to bed late that night.

 **Hey everybody! just wanted to thank everybody for sticking it out throughout all the lousy writing and confusing storyline. In the beginning when I started, I was planning on having my character follow along with the canon. Then I became bored. These past chapters were a ton of fun to write, and the following chapters were as well. Hopefully they are also fun for you guys! Who knew messing up someone's world could be so much fun!**


	12. Hard of hearing? More like hard of head

After waking up to my annoying alarm, I groaned, throwing an arm over my eyes.

Back to normal life and being nice. What a drag.

Rolling out of bed, I could feel my sore muscles protesting my every move.

My pain reminded me of my fight with stain. I felt a little guilt for trying to kill him for something he had no hand in. I would have to go apologize sometime. That would be awkward.

Changing into my school uniform, I absently hid a blade under my skirt and in my shirt. I really don't think they thought the females uniform all the way through. Short skirts? Give me a break.

At least the tie let me conceal a garrote. (What? I didn't say anything! What are you talking about?)

After a hearty breakfast, I headed to the train station.

Per usual, a few UA students were on my train.

I claimed the seat next to todoroki. If yesterday was anything to base things off of, he wouldn't ask questions. If anybody asked what I had been up to over the weekend, I couldn't say that I had been in a villains hideout and practically rescued my brother. I'd have to formulate a boring cover story.

Closing my eyes, I relaxed into the padded seat, enjoying the relative silence.

All of us UA students disembarked at the station nearest school.

Walking a few steps behind Todoroki, I considered the past few days. I wondered when Isamu would show up. He might be in a hospital now, but that didn't explain why my parents haven't heard anything.

"—ashi? Hello? Igarashi?" A hand waved in front of my face, distracting me from my distracted thoughts.

"Huh? Oh. Sorry Yaoyorozo. I was just thinking..." I smiled, slightly embarrassed to have been caught daydreaming.

"Please, call me Momo. You as well, Todoroki."

I blinked at her. That sure was quick for going by a first name basis.

We all made our way to school as a loose threesome. As we walked to school I noticed momo trying to compliment Todoroki. Her efforts were slightly comical since he barely responded back.

Entering our classroom, we all took our respective seats.

Iida entered shortly after us, telling the students that followed him to take their seats in a quiet and orderly fashion.

Ignoring his antics, I stared off into space.

After aizawa Sensai nearly gave everyone a heart attack with his opening, he told us to pick a class president.

Almost everybody started yelling and raising their hands. What a way to show leadership skills.

This noisy nonsense continued on for about a full minute. Finally, I had had enough. I stood up suddenly, causing my chair to screech back. I stalled to the front of the room. While public speaking wasn't a favored pastime of mine, the chaos was getting a bit out of hand.

"Listen up," I glared daggers at my now quiet classmates. "Aizawa said we have until class time is over to pick a class rep. That's about a half hour from now. So instead of caterwauling like a bunch of preschoolers, each person should present their case why they should be the rep. Then we can vote at the end. Got it?" I frowned, massive headache forming. Usually only English class was a hassle.

I walked back to my seat, still slightly frustrated. How come the homeschooled one had a better understanding of how to elect representatives than public and private schoolers? Give me a break.

Following the stunned silence that accompanied my speech was Mina. She bounded to the front of the class and introduced herself, as if everyone didn't already know the extrovert's name.

Finally everyone went. I rubbed my temples, trying to stem the pain. "Igarashi, it's your turn! You're the last one!" Iida pronounced, waving his arms jerkily at me. I squinted at him, judging how much effort would be required to refuse.

I sighed and dragged myself up to the front.

"Hello, I'm Igarashi katsumi. Nice to meet you all. I don't want to be class rep, so I suggest not voting for me. Thank you." I walked back to my desk, pleased with myself.

Not surprisingly, iida tenya got the spot. Momo was voted Vice President. I was simply glad that intelligent and responsible people got the spot. It would be a pain to have the lightning dude or the purple pervert as rep. But I'd just ignore them anyways, so I guess it wouldn't matter.

My favorite class of the day, lunch, arrived after that fiasco.

After I stood in line for one of my favorite dishes, ramen, I sat down at a table with Todoroki. I had the feeling he wasn't a very chatty guy. Digging in, I finished it in no time.

Looking over at my table mate, I saw that he was still working his way through his cold soba.

After dumping my tray, I headed to the restrooms. It would be a pain if I needed to pee during hero training.

After finishing my business, I strolled down the hall back to the lunch room, hoping to catch the tail end of any fun conversations.

Just my luck, the explosion kid, Katsuki, was walking towards me, presumably from the men's restroom.

I decided to be friendly, even though he grated on my nerves like nothing else.

"'Sup, Byakuya—go," I greeted, failing miserably at his name. So much for that idea.

He glowered at me. Stopping, he faced me. "If you're gonna say my name, tattoo-face, get it right."

Goodwill disappeared like mist on a sunny day. Temper flaring, I marched up to him, getting in his face. "Practice what you preach, bro. I'll get your name correct when you stop calling me tattoo-face! It's not even a tattoo!"

We both stood there glaring at each other.

As I glared imaginary daggers at him, I began to sense something strange.

Whatever it was, it was fast approaching.

Breaking off my stare, glanced around the hallway, confused.

What the heck was happening?

Suddenly, all the doors connecting to the hallway burst open, disgorging students.

The influx of noise and chaos broke down my mental walls, forcing its painful way into my skull, rendering me unable to move.

As frantic bodies surged like an avalanche around me, I distantly felt myself getting slammed to the ground.

It felt as if my head were splitting open.

I desperately tried covering my ears with my hands, but they wouldn't move.

Forcing my eyes open, I tried to shove off the dense weight on me.

Blue eyes met red. We both locked eyes for a second, and then our situation sank in.

Eyes widening, I struggled to get out.

My efforts were in vain. "Bakugo, what the heck? Get off!"

He grunted, face turning almost as red as his eyes. "I can't!" He grunted, muscles tensing.

Oh crap. This is awkward. Here I am, stuck between Bakugo and a hard place. And he's heavy!

Groaning, I tried moving. "Seriously, Bakugo, I can't breathe!" Most of the air in my lungs had been forced out by the fall, and the weight wasn't allowing my lungs to expand. It also didn't help that all the students were screaming their heads off.

Forcing myself to concentrate, I slowly managed to solidify some of the surrounding air into ear plugs.

The clamor and chaos instantly abated. With that part of torture gone, I was able to feel a knot forming on the back of my head.

Glancing up again, I once again made awkward eye contact with Bakugo. Seeing blurred movement behind his head, I gasped. "Bakugo! Look out!"

His face scrunched up in confusion. "Wha—"

He was unable to finish that sentence, for his head slammed into mine. A foot had literally stepped on his head, and consequently, on mine.

Dang, he has a hard head.

I must have blacked out for a minute, for when I came to the chaos was gone.

Groggily opening my eyes, I blearily tried to see what was going on.

With my loss of consciousness also came the loss of my earplugs. Before I could see anything, I was able to hear faint voices. All I was able to see were blurry shapes and figures. I could feel a massive headache brewing in the back of my head.

Unable to maintain consciousness, I felt myself drifting back into the darkness.

The next time I came to, I was able to see more clearly. My father and Recovery Girl were both beaming at me.

"Wassup?" I managed to slur.

"It looks like she'll be alright," Recovery Girl grinned. My dad looked relieved.

I slowly sat up. "How long have I been out?" I rubbed my bandaged head.

"Only a couple hours," my dad answered, sitting on the edge of the bed. "You'll have some impressive bruises on your head. Do you remember what happened?"

I scrunched my brow, trying to think back. It was all kinda fuzzy.

"I remember that during all the chaos I was pushed to the ground." They both nodded.

"That would explain part of it," Recovery Girl confirmed.

"I don't really remember after that, though," I frowned.

"That's understandable, you almost had a concussion. I was able to take the edge off it, but you'll still have a headache for a couple days."

That's not bad, considering. It would really stink to have a concussion. It bugged me that I couldn't remember what happened after I fell.


	13. Bak-u-go to school

_Bakugo's perspective_

I shuffled down the hallway toward the cafeteria.

Glancing up, I noticed that the tattoo-face chick was sauntering down the hallway. She looked like she was having a great day.

Humph. What a moron. She doesn't even care about being number one.

Sunlight caught her white hair, causing it to appear like it was glowing.

Casting those thoughts out of my mind, I walked stone faced down the hall.

"'Sup, Byakuya—go," She smiled at me.

What the heck! She can't even remember my name?

Who was this Byakuya guy she said she used to know anyways? Give me a break.

Suppressing these unfamiliar thoughts, I grouched, "If you're gonna say my name, tattoo-face, get it right."

That sure got her mad. For some weird reason, I enjoyed making her angry.

"Practice what you preach, bro. I'll get your name correct when you stop calling me tattoo-face! It's not even a tattoo!"

What a pest. She's the one who insists on calling me Byakuya.

We both glared at each other, both pissed at the other for various reasons.

She abruptly broke off her gaze, brow furrowing.

What's her deal?

Suddenly, I heard hundreds of students, all screaming their heads off in fear.

I glanced back at her, wondering at the strange look on her face.

What's her problem? It's not that loud. My gaze then caught on her elongated ear poking it of her hair.

I had forgotten, she had said that she possessed super hearing. This must be overwhelming for someone like her.

I turned my glare onto the approaching hoard of students. "Shut up—"

The first wave of people pushed against me, trying to get to the door. Unable to keep my footing against the pressure, I felt myself get pushed into Igarashi.

I tried to not land on her, but somebody landed a foot in the middle of my back, forcing me down.

She softened my fall a bit, making it not as jarring. As soon as I fell, the students apparently assumed that I was now part of the floor, and started stepping all over me.

When Igarashi had fallen, I had heard something like a head hitting the ground.

While she annoyed the crap out of me, I didn't want to hurt her.

I could feel her trying to get her hands out from under me, and I belatedly realized that I was lying on top her in a very compromising position.

Our eyes met.

"Bakugo, what the heck? Get off!" She struggled against me.

I grunted, straining with all my might to lift myself off her. I could feel my face growing warm from embarrassment. "I can't!" I admitted, feeling panic start to set in.

She kept on struggling, face getting pink. "Seriously, Bakugo, I can't breathe!" She wheezed.

Oh crap. The combination of me and those on top of me was crushing her.

She closed her eyes, looking like she was concentrating. After a few seconds, she seemed more calm.

She opened her eyes, and I was struck with how blue they were. They widened, and she looked surprised.

"Bakugo, look out!" She wheezed, eyes locked on something above me.

Not sure what she could be looking at, I frowned. "Wha—"

Somebody's foot slammed into my head, sending my head crashing down onto Igarashi's forehead.

Head reeling, I strained to lift my head off her face.

Whoever's foot collided with my head was still planted on top of it.

In pain and anger, I reeled back. I had barely held my temper in check until now, and I could feel it, red-hot, surging now.

"Get off me!" I yelled. My shouts were drowned out amidst the noise.

Going into battle mode, I started flinging people off me. Soon there was room to stand.

Looking down at Igarashi, it looked like she was out cold.

Noticing someone's foot getting precariously close to stepping on her, I hauled her up from the ground.

Unsure of how to hold an unconscious girl, I fumbled around until I got a secure grip.

In the distance, I heard somebody yelling, then people seemed to get more calm.

Taking advantage of it, I started heading towards the nurse's, carrying Igarashi in my arms.

The hall was soon clear as people went back to whatever they were doing before.

I adjusted my grip slightly, unused to carrying someone. She was lighter than I thought she would be, which made it easier.

I strode down the hall, grumbling to myself. What a rotten day.

I dropped her off at the nurse's, and without a second glance, I got as far away from there as possible, trying to out the event out of my mind.

 **I don't know about you guys, but I love writing other characters' perspectives. Are there any characters any of you would like me to write? If so, I will see what I can do.**


	14. Field day

_Back to Igarashi_

I left the infirmary and headed to my classroom.

Recovery girl had worked her magic so that my injury was healed, but I was pretty tired now.

Opening the classroom door, I shuffled in. Taking my seat, I lay my head on my desk.

Aizawa sensei came in shortly after and announced that we were basically going for a field trip.

When he said that hero costumes were optional, my head peeled up. A chance to carry a lot of weapons on me? I'm in!

When waiting for the bus already dressed in my gear, I noticed that not many students chose to wear theirs.

Made sense, most of their costumes wouldn't be suited for rescuing.

Ignoring the newly dubbed class president's futile attempt to get us to board the bus in an orderly fashion, I hopped on and claimed a window seat at the back.

The other students filed in after me and took their respective seats.

Leaning my head against the window, I drifted off into a nap.

—

Roused from my nap by the bus slowing down, I yawned and sat up.

Absently checking my weapons, I waited for the people in front get off.

We all gathered in a semi circle around the hero Black Hole.

Already tired to begin with, the hero's lengthy speech started to lull me into a doze.

Shaking myself, I distracted myself by observing all the different terrain in the USJ. Catchy name.

Something faint caught my attention. Frowning, I looked for the cause. It seemed familiar somehow...

Scanning the area to my right, I saw nothing out of the ordinary. Then my gaze went to behind the babbling black hole. Breath catching in my throat, I pointed in dismay, unable to form words.

What the heck are they doing here? The League of Villains was here! Do they know who I am?

Everybody slightly panicked as they realize that villains had broken in.

Then kurogiri, the mist man, appeared in front of us.

The impetuous students, otherwise known as bakugo and kirishima, flew at the villain.

"No!" I exclaimed, lurching towards them. He could warp them over the ocean or something!

After a slight scuffle, the mist expanded and flung many of us into different areas.

Falling out of the sky, I saw that I was about to land in the middle of a raging fire.

Pushing the ground away from me, I flew up a few feet.

Away from immediate danger, I paused to get my bearings. According to my previous observations, the entrance should be... I squinted, searching. There.

Now faced in the correct direction, I started booking it. Although strong, the pros at the scene didn't have the quirks to best deal with this group.

Vaulting over a fire, I ignored the villains trying to capture me.

Mind set on my objective, I raced past their taunts and futile attacks.

Coming over a ridge, what I saw beyond did not bode well.

Aizawa was having a hard time dealing with the masses of villains attacking him; I could see him start slowing down.

Putting on an extra burst of speed, I only hoped I would make it time to help.

Then, behind aizawa emerged a horrific creature. It immediately subdued him and was about to break him when a knife lodged itself in its arm.

Sliding towards the two, I went for the monsters feet.

Knives out, I slashed its exposed tendons and muscles.

It let out a brutal wall of pain, reeling back. It's grip on my teacher now loosened, I took advantage of its distraction and severed the tendons controlling the hand holding my teacher.

Aizawa fell out of its grip, landing with a dull thud. Pushing him out of the way, I reduced the friction to move him faster.

Now facing an enraged monster with its sights on me, I gulped nervously.

What have I gotten myself into? I wailed inwardly, tightening my grip on my blades.

It flew towards me at lightning fast speed. Dodging, I slipped around behind it and latched my legs around its neck.

My attempt at strangling him did nothing except anger it further.

Throwing me off, it flung me through the air. Twisting midair, I landed in a crouch. It leapt at me, animalistic hate in its eyes. At the last second, I jumped up onto its chest and buried my blades into its neck, where a human's arteries would be located.

It's inhumanity was evident as it shook my attack off as if it were nothing. Instead, used its claw hands to rip me off its neck.

Feeling razor sharp claws tearing into my back, I clenched my teeth together, trying to endure the pain.

Yanking my blades out of its mangled flesh. I saw that the puncture wounds I inflicted rapidly healed themselves. It also seemed its arms had healed around the blade I had thrown.

It flung me off, the motion tearing the gashes wider. Sprawling to the ground, my body bounced from the crazy strength of the creature. Getting to my hands and knees, I desperately tried to think of something, for it was readying itself to jump at me.

Then a green blur came and slammed into the monster, throwing it off balance slightly.

Blinking, I tried to see what had happened. It looked like midoriya had used his quirk to try and punch the monster.

It's shock absorbance was evident in the way that the undoubtedly powerful punch was absorbed.

As cold air washed over me, I saw that Todoroki had sent out his ice.

Distracting the monster, I threw a dagger at it. Turning towards me, it easily batted it away.

But then it got hit from behind by ice. Wrapping around it's body, the ice immobilized it.

Grabbing a nearby pole from the city disaster area, I took out a vial from a pouch and poured its contents evenly over the pole, wincing with every movement. Emptying the bottle, I figured that that amount should do the trick.

Lifting up the long pole to shoulder height, I balanced it evenly in the palm of my hand, pushing my pain into the back of my mind.

Waiting for the perfect moment, I stood.

Then bakugo came flying out of nowhere, catching the monsters attention.

Now. Hefting the pole, I chucked it with all my strength while the monsters attention was diverted and it's back was turned.

Directing it with my telekinesis, I concentrated deeply.

Shattering a small portion of the ice that encapsulated it, my makeshift spear punctured clear through the monster.

Slumping to the ground, I saw shigaraki and some of his men retreat into the portal, leaving their monster behind.

While the monster still writhed, trying to heal around the pole embedded in it, there were pro heroes here now.

Walking shakily over to where the other students huddled, I felt the adrenaline wear off and leave bone numbing tiredness and pain in its wake.

I joined the circle, ignoring the spreading circle of blood on my back.

I noticed aizawa getting carried off in a stretcher. If only I had been faster... shaking my head, I stopped those thoughts before they would overwhelm me with guilt.

Quickly counting heads, I saw that everybody was accounted for. At least no one got stuck somewhere. I don't think anybody had the energy to perform an actual rescue.

"What was that thing?" Exclaimed uraraka, pointing toward the creature that the pros had tranquilized.

Midoriya spoke up. "The man who could decay things said that it was called a nomu."

I processed this new information, swaying slightly.

"Igarashi! When did you get here?" Exclaimed momo worriedly. Everyone's eyes turned to me.

"Um, a few seconds ago," I answered.

"You were so amazing out there! You were like a pro!" Uraraka bounded over to me, gazing at me with adoration.

"Very manly!" Offered kirishima, slapping my back. Eyes nearly popping out of their sockets, I stumbled to the ground, unable to stand anymore. He had smacked me right on my fresh wound. Thanks a bunch, buddy.

"Oh no! Are you okay? I'm so sorry!" Kirishima freaked out, hovering.

Medics came over to us and started asking rapid fire questions. They carted me off quickly, and I managed to give my classmates the peace sign before I got too far away.

Why, you might ask? Well, because I could. I need no other reason.

They bandaged me all up and set me up in a hospital room.

The gashes the nomu inflicted weren't that deep, but they didn't want to risk infection. It didn't seem too sanitary to me either. He didn't seem to have a manicure every month.

Leaning back against the pillow, I closed my eyes. Only to have them pop open again when I heard the sounds of coming chaos.

I tensed, waiting for the door to burst open.

But to my surprise, the sounds quieted once they reached my door.

Creaking open slowly, the door revealed the class of 1a standing impatiently outside.

"You can come in if you want," I called out, amused by their efforts to be quiet.

My class sheepishly entered the room.

"What's up?" I smiled at them.

They all surrounded my bed.

"'What's up?' You were badly hurt!" Uraraka leaned in, worried look on her round face.

I shrugged, hiding the discomfort the movement caused.

"It actually wasn't too deep, but they don't want to risk infection. I don't think that nomu had good nail care."

She frowned at my joke. Was it really that bad?

"You shouldn't joke like that. You could have been killed," she stated. I hadn't realized she could be so serious.

I held up my hands in defense. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you guys worry."

After a bit, they started filtering out once Iida started ordering them to let me rest.

—

The next morning I woke up to my parents entering my room.

"Morning," I groggily greeted, pushing myself up. The gashes on my back itches and burned uncomfortably.

"Katsumi! What were you thinking almost getting yourself killed?" My mom asked, rushing to my bedside and grabbing my hand as if they were a lifeline.

I placed my free hand on top of hers comfortingly. "Mom. You know I'm training to become a hero. It's kinda in the job description. And my classmates could have been seriously injured or even killed if I hadn't stepped in. While some are a pain, the majority are all right," I joked with her gently, knowing this incident couldn't have come at a worse time. When would Isamu drag his lazy butt back home? This was getting annoying.

My father's small smile when I looked up from my mom spoke volumes of his pride in me. Being a hero himself, he knew from experience what I had gone through. "At least you helped take out that monster. Your injury isn't that severe, so I can't scold you too much. Just remember to go down fighting, all right kat?" He smiled, fierce glint in his eyes.

I nodded in confirmation. We were similar in that regard. "The doc said I could go home tomorrow! The doctor on my case is really skilled! The wound is basically healed!" I inserted, trying to brighten the mood.

"That's great, honey!" My parents affirmed. The air in the room changed from slightly sad and nostalgic to cheerful in an instant.

They stayed a bit longer, then they left to go make arrangements for my return. It sounded like I was in for a harsher training schedule when I recovered.


End file.
